supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lista de rumores
Al igual que muchos juegos, la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] ha tenido varios rumores a través de su historia, usualmente vía Internet, y a veces por medio de revistas. La mayoría del tiempo, estos tratan sobre personajes jugables, aunque ocasionalmente tocarán otro tema. Aunque la mayoría de rumores son completamente falsos, algunos poseen un cierto grado de verdad en ellos. En general thumb|Un ejemplo de una pantalla de selección de personajes modificada. Como cualquier juego, la serie Super Smash Bros. tuvo casos en donde imágenes de la pantalla de selección de personajes eran modificadas y se intentó hacerlas pasar por imágenes legitimas, siendo las más comunes aquellas pertenecientes a Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Poco antes y después del lanzamiento del juego en Japón, estas imágenes se volvieron más y más comunes. Super Smash Bros. Melee también pasó por esta etapa; sin embargo, las imágenes de este tipo eran mucho menos creíbles, ya que la habilidad para distribuir imágenes rápidamente no ocurrió hasta mucho después de que Melee fuera lanzado, y para ese entonces ya se conocía todo el contenido desbloqueable del juego. Algunas, no obstante, fueron hechos en tono de broma, encontrándose entre estas una particularmente famosa imagen con más de 108 personajes. Debido a la inexistencia de espacios vacíos, así como el ser lanzado mucho antes del hito de la Internet, Super Smash Bros. es el único de los cuatro títulos en no tener tales imágenes. Lista de rumores en Super Smash Bros. Desbloquear personajes no jugables Ser capaz de jugar con personajes como Mario de Metal, Donkey Kong gigante, Master Hand, o uno de los polígonos luchadores fue la principal fuente de rumores durante los primeros días del juego. Al igual que con otros rumores de la época, los requerimientos "necesarios" para desbloquear estos personajes eran bastante inusuales: iban de cosas como girar la palanca de control 30 veces en la pantalla de selección de personajes o completar el modo 1P Game con todos los personajes en un orden específico en dificultad Very Hard con solo una vida, entre otros. Muchos vídeos en sitios de internet, como YouTube, siguen clamando la veracidad de estos rumores, aunque solo funcionan como simples hacks. Lista de rumores en Super Smash Bros. Melee Desbloquear a Tails y a Sonic thumb|350px|La propaganda que inició el rumor. El rumor de que Sonic the Hedgehog y Miles "Tails" Prower aparecerían en Super Smash Bros. Melee sigue siendo uno de los más infames, no sólo en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], sino también en el mundo de los videojuegos. Una broma del día de las bromas de abrilEl día de las bromas de abril es una fiesta que se celebra en algunos países de Europa como Alemania, Dinamarca, Reino Unido, Finlandia, entre otros; cada 1 de abril. Para mayor información, véase el artículo sobre el ''Día de las bromas de abril'' en Wikipedia lanzado por la revista Electronic Gaming Monthly[http://www.egmnow.com/ Página Web de la revista Electronic Gaming Monthly], dijo que Sonic y Tails podían ser desbloqueados después de derrotar a 20 enemigos en Cruel Melee. En un giro, el jugador tenía que desafiar a los dos personajes al mismo tiempo. La propaganda también afirmó que después de completar el Modo Clásico con cualquiera de ellos, el jugador recibiría una "sorpresa especial". Aunque EGM era famoso por sus bromas anteriores del día de las bromas, como el infame truco de "Sheng Long", aún mucha gente creía el rumor. Aquí se presentan algunas evidencias para desacreditar el mito: *Después de desbloquear a los 26 personajes, el jugador recibe un aviso de que se han desbloqueado todos los personajes, lo que significa que desbloquear más personajes debería ser imposible. *La consecución de todos los trofeos le da al jugador un aviso también, pero desbloquear nuevos personajes debería permitir la consecución de sus respectivos trofeos de personajes, creando una paradoja. *El par de posiciones en los lados opuestos de la pantalla de selección de personaje desafía la regla general de que los personajes de una serie se agrupan juntos una vez que todos se desbloquean. Además, su presencia bloquea la funcionalidad de selección aleatoria de personajes, algo que no tendría mucho sentido. *En el momento de la producción de ''Melee, Sega y Nintendo fueron rivales, tanto en las empresas de software como en las de hardware, por lo que es improbable que los dos se unieran para un juego. *El método no funciona, con muchos vídeos que demuestran de manera concluyente que incluso conseguir cientos de K.O.s en Cruel Melee no hace que el dúo se desbloquee.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVZdX1yL8v4 Vídeo que demuestra que Sonic y Tails no existen en Melee.] *No hay datos en el disco del juego en relación con el dúo en absoluto, y no se pueden seleccionar en el menú de depuración. Siguiendo con la tradición de EGM de incluir los números "1" y "4" en sus chistes del día de las bromas (ya que la fecha es de 4/1 o 1/4), el aviso que conmemora cuando son desbloqueados también tenía la fecha como "4.1". Si bien una publicación de la revista Nintendo PowerPágina Web de Nintendo Power publicaría un artículo sobre que el rumor era falso, sin mencionar a EGM en el artículo, EGM más tarde confesaría haber hecho la broma y, al igual que con sus anteriores bromas del Día de los Inocentes, se burlaron de los que lo tomaron en serio. Como premio para las personas que enviaron una prueba en vídeo de conseguir 20 o más K.O.s en Cruel Melee, se entregaron copias del juego Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, el cual fue el primer juego de Sonic en un sistema de Nintendo. Irónicamente, Sonic se convirtió en un personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, y Tails se muestra en cameos en el escenario Zona Green Hill y como trofeo. En una entrevista a Yuki Naka, el creador de Sonic, él afirmó que, sobre el tema de que Sonic y Tails aparecieran en Melee, Desbloquear a Toad thumb|250px|La pantalla de selección de personajes donde se muestra a Toad. Otro rumor infame fue el de Toad como un personaje jugable en Melee, el cual se extendió por primera vez en noviembre de 2002. El rumor de Toad, inicialmente publicado en un sitio pequeño e independiente que desde entonces ha desaparecidoArchivo: Un personaje super secreto (en inglés), declaró que Toad podría ser desbloqueado como personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Melee después de haber obtenido una puntuación perfecta en el mini-juego de los créditos, que se presenta después de completar cualquier modo de un jugador. Después de dispararle a todos los créditos, el jugador tendría que pasar el modo Aventura con el requisito de "derrotar fácilmente" a los Yoshis en el primer nivel del juego: Reino Champiñón, tras lo cual se podría desbloquear a Toad. El sitio también dio varias capturas de pantalla que muestran falsos Toad en diversos escenarios dentro del juego, propagando el rumor, llegando al punto en que las imágenes se habían vuelto más conocidas que el sitio, y el supuesto método para desbloquearlo variaba fuertemente de la forma original. El método ha sido desmentido por la misma evidencia que la del rumor de Sonic y Tails. Adicionalmente, las capturas de pantalla de Toad se hacen tomando imágenes de Toad cuando corría por el Reino Champiñón del Modo Aventura del juego. El sitio dice además que no le queda alojamiento en el Modo All-Star, no tiene trofeos y no tiene vídeos de su secuencia final después de terminar la partida de 1 jugador. El sitio en sí también contribuyó al descrédito del rumor, ya que fue alojada en GeoCities, un sitio web de alojamiento que permitía que cualquier persona pudiera crear sus propias páginas, por lo que no tenía prestigio, haciendo que el rumor fuera considerablemente menos creíble que el rumor de Sonic y Tails (el cual fue presentado en una revista de amplia lectura). El sitio también está lleno de información incorrecta; por ejemplo, al hablar sobre el modo Aventura del juego, el sitio asegura que Toad se desbloquea de manera similar a Falco. La página también estaba plagada de errores de ortografía y gramática, haciendo que su credibilidad fuera mínima. Lista de rumores en Super Smash Bros. Brawl Personajes introducidos y removidos Poco después del anuncio de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, un rumor comenzó a flotar en torno a que en una entrevista de radio. Masahiro Sakurai confirmó que Ridley, Toon Link, y Bowser Jr. serían personajes jugables. Coincidiendo con esto fue el rumor de que Young Link, Ice Climbers y Mr. Game & Watch serían removidos de la serie Super Smash Bros. Sin embargo, quedó demostrado que estos rumores eran en su mayoría falsos: Young Link fue sustituido por Toon Link, Ridley aparece como un jefe y Bowser Jr. aparece como un trofeo y pegatina. Curiosamente, Ridley tiene datos inconclusos como ayudante en el disco del juego. No hay más clones Otro rumor popular afirmó que Sakurai dijo que no habrían clones en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Eso significaría que Dr. Mario, Roy, Pichu, Ganondorf, Falco, Young Link, y (en menor medida) Luigi, serían removidos o rediseñados para el juego. A pesar de ser inicialmente no creíble, el rumor se hizo notable por haber un poco de verdad en ello; Ganondorf y Falco volvieron, pero con diferencias considerables en comparación con sus apariciones en Super Smash Bros. Melee, alejándolas de sus contrapartes "originales", Captain Falcon y Fox, respectivamente. Luigi tuvo varios cambios como personaje, e incluso el Mario original también tuvo algunos cambios. Dr. Mario, Roy y Pichu fueron eliminados completamente, aunque existen datos inconclusos de los primeros dos. Young Link también fue eliminado, aunque fue reemplazado esencialmente por Toon Link; Toon Link, sin embargo, tiene diferencias con Link, y no es completamente un clon, a diferencia de Young Link. Sukapon, Animal Crossing y Mii Sukapon, de Joy Mech Fight, era un personaje muy solicitado para Melee y Brawl; Sakurai, sin embargo, declaró que esto no iba a suceder, a pesar de que prometió a los muy desilusionados fans que Sukapon aparecería en este último juego como un trofeo. Esto no ocurrió, aunque Sukapon aparece como una pegatina. Otro de los rumores sugirió que los Miis y un personaje de ''Animal Crossing'', tales como el personaje genérico jugable o Tom Nook, se pueden utilizar en Brawl. Sakurai desmintió este rumor, diciendo que "Por un lado, tienen un encanto inocente a los que podría ser arruinado si estuvieran en un juego de lucha". A pesar de la falta de un personaje jugable, Animal Crossing está representado en Brawl por varias canciones, trofeos, pegatinas, un ayudante, un escenario y cameos numerosos en el escenario, mientras que los Miis se puede utilizar como avatares para los combates por Wi-Fi. Notablemente, el Aldeano, un personaje de Animal Crossing, esta pautado para aparecer en la próxima entrega como personaje jugable. Un tercer invitado Sakurai dijo que, después de Sonic y Snake, podría haber un tercer personaje "Third Party"; antes del anuncio de Sonic, también afirmó que "uno o dos" personajes de otras compañías aparecerían. Esto llevó a muchas personas a creer que era cierto que un tercer personaje invitado sería incluido. Rumor de Mega Man Uno de los personajes más popularmente rumoreado era Mega Man de Capcom, desde su propia auto-titulada serie. La inclusión se consideró plausible debido a que Mega Man tiene una historia muy fuerte con las consolas de Nintendo, así como un resurgimiento en popularidad con la ''Mega Man Anniversary Collection'' para GameCube. Los rumores afirmaron que un sitio web japonés de Nintendo estaba preguntando a los jugadores qué personajes "Third Party" querían ver; mientras que Sonic era el más solicitado, Mega Man era, según se informa, el segundo más solicitado. Ningún sitio web, sin embargo, se sabe que existe para probar que esto es cierto. Sin embargo, el 11 de junio de 2013, un trailer de la nueva entrega confirmó que Mega Man aparecería en el juego. Segundo personaje de Sonic Tras el anuncio de la aparición de Sonic en Brawl, otro luchador que se rumoreó que aparecería como invitado fue otro personaje de los juegos de Sonic. Tails, Knuckles y Shadow son los que más comúnmente se especulaban, como Tails fue socio y amigo cercano de Sonic, Knuckles fue socio y rival, y Shadow fue uno de los personajes más populares de la serie. Además, los tres habían sido jugables en la serie. Aunque ninguno de ellos llegaron a ser jugables en Brawl, Tails y Knuckles aparecen en cameos en la Zona Green Hill, mientras que Shadow aparece como un Ayudante. Los tres también aparecen como trofeos y pegatinas. Rumor de Geno [[Archivo:Rumor de Geno en SSBB.png|thumb|Geno en Super Smash Bros. Brawl.]] Un rumor popular entre algunos fans es que Nintendo había negociado con Square Enix para recibir una licencia para la inclusión de su personaje Geno, desde Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (un juego que se desarrolló con el apoyo de Square Enix, que rechazó secuelas directas al juego sin su permiso o participación), como un personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Este rumor sugiere que Square Enix se negó a permitir la aparición de Geno en el juego, o exigían una gran cantidad de dinero para permitir ello. Los rumores van tan lejos como para sugerir que la casilla de "personaje aleatorio" en la pantalla de selección de personaje estaba destinado a Geno, que vincula al hecho de que la casilla está situada en la columna de los personajes "misceláneos", debajo de Solid Snake y Sonic the Hedgehog, otros dos personajes invitados; y el hecho de que un cuadro de "personaje aleatorio" no había aparecido en la serie hasta ahora. No existe evidencia para apoyar tal rumor, ya que no se han encontrado datos inconclusos de Geno en los datos del juego, aparte de la falta de contenido relacionado de Super Mario RPG en Brawl, aunque incluso esto es poco probable. Un archivo de música no utilizada existe en el juego, sin embargo, referenciado como "snd_bgm_A12_MORINOKINOKO". Morinokinoko se traduce del japonés como Mushroom Forest y esta canción se ha teorizado que podría ser una referencia a Beware The Forest's Mushrooms, una canción de Super Mario RPG, aunque otra teoría sugiere que podría ser Mushroom Forest, una canción de Mario Party. Leon S. Keneddy En la página de IMDB para Super Smash Bros. Brawl aparece listada la voz de actor Paul Mercier como una de las muchas voces reclutadas para el juego. Paul Mercier es conocido por haber sido el actor de voz de Leon S. Kennedy en el juego ''Resident Evil 4''. Esto hizo pensar a algunos fans de Super Smash Bros. que Kennedy aparecería en Brawl. La posible aparición de Leon fue considerada plausible por estos especuladores, porque tal como ocurre con Snake él apareció en muchos juegos de clasificación M, y además que Leon había aparecido con más frecuencia y más recientemente en las consolas de Nintendo que Snake: Kennedy apareció una vez en la Nintendo 64 en Resident Evil 2, dos veces en el caso de la Nintendo GameCube en los juegos Resident Evil 2 y Resident Evil 4, una vez en la Wii para hacer un remake de Resident Evil 4, y una vez en la Game Boy Color para Resident Evil Gaiden. El nombre de Paul Mercier, sin embargo, fue eliminado más tarde de la lista, y Leon S. Kennedy no aparece en el juego. En relación con los rumores de Mega Man y Leon S. Kennedy, Sakurai ha dicho recientemente, en relación con el [[Super Smash Bros. 4|cuarto juego de Super Smash Bros.]], que "no se puede decir que está completamente fuera del alcance la posibilidad de que algún personaje de Capcom pudiera aparecer en el próximo Smash Bros". A pesar de eso, Mega Man sí fue confirmado.Yoshinori Ono, de Capcom, también ha declarado que tiene interés en la creación de un juego de Nintendo vs Capcom, en una línea similar a la [[wikipedia:es:Marvel vs. Capcom (serie)|serie Marvel vs Capcom]]. Rumor de contenido descargable Después que Super Smash Bros. Brawl fuera lanzado en Estados Unidos, un newspost apareció en la Internet, afirmando que Brawl contaría con cuatro personajes descargables y dos etapas descargables, así como un nuevo canal de Wii "Wii Want More". Múltiples archivos no usados de personajes en el juego hicieron que el rumor fuese mas creible. El rumor se demostró rápidamente como falso; Masahiro Sakurai declaró él mismo que no habría contenido descargable para Brawl, y el hardware interno de la Wii impide cualquier posibilidad de contenido descargable, ya que su memoria está basada en flash. La supuesta fecha para el lanzamiento del canal de Wii el 13 de mayo de 2008, también se demostró ser falsa y dicho canal jamás fue liberado. Además, tal como ocurrió con el rumor de Toad en Melee, el sitio estaba alojado en 110MB, un sitio de alojamiento donde cualquier usuario de Internet puede publicar contenido. Rumor de Mewtwo thumb|Mewtwo en El Emisario Subespacial. En Internet circula una imagen de Mewtwo en el Modo Aventura: El Emisario Subespacial, donde se mostraba con sus poderes psíquicos, lo que parecía indicar que Mewtwo sería un personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Dicho rumor ha sido desmentido rotundamente y Mewtwo solo apareció como una pegatina y un trofeo en Brawl. A pesar de ello, se han encontrado datos inconclusos de Mewtwo en el disco del juego, lo que indicaría que inicialmente hubo planes de agregar a Mewtwo como un personaje en Brawl, pero al final terminó siendo removido. Lista de rumores en ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' ''Super Smash Bros. Universe'' [[Archivo:Documento de SSB4.jpg|thumb|right|Imagen del documento que inició el rumor de Super Smash Bros. Universe]] Poco después del anuncio de la cuarta entrega de Super Smash Bros. se filtró en Internet una fotografía de un documento, el cual clamaba que el juego se llamaría Super Smash Bros. Universe por la "U" de "Wii U". Poco después se reveló que el documento había provenido de una fuente oficial, pero solo para atraer personal para el desarrollo.¿Se filtran ideas para el próximo Super Smash Bros.? (en inglés). Visitado el 12 de octubre de 2013. El documento contiene, entre otras cosas, algunas ideas para el próximo Super Smash Bros. enviadas al equipo de Masahiro Sakurai, acerca de cosas que debería tener el juego. Entre esas ideas se cuentan: *Samus debe ser más rápida y ágil, como en Metroid: Zero Mission o Metroid: Other M. *La expansión del sistema de aumento de estadísticas con las pegatinas en El Emisario Subespacial. *El juego debe reflejar la expansión de la franquicia de Mario, con sus series Super Mario Galaxy y New Super Mario Bros. *No se deberían añadir más personajes nuevos de las series F-Zero e EarthBound. *El documento menciona a las compañías Sega, Square Enix y Konami, probablemente con la intención de traer de vuelta a Sonic y a Snake. El nombre no volvió a ser mencionado, y la cuarta entrega fue llamada ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS''. Personajes de Tekken en Super Smash Bros. 4 Desde el anuncio de que Namco Bandai estaría participando en el desarrollo del próximo juego de Super Smash Bros., han habido rumores de que muchos personajes de Namco, en particular los de la [[wikipedia:es:Tekken (serie)|serie Tekken]] (ya que el equipo de Tekken está ayudando a desarrollar el juego), podrían ser personajes jugables en el mismo. A partir del momento de la publicación no ha habido ninguna confirmación o negación del rumor, pero es muy poco probable. 2 de 3 thumb|300px|El Tweet de Sakurai. Poco después del lanzamiento de Kid Icarus: Uprising, una multitud de screencaps apareció en la página web All is Brawl, mostrando una conversación en la red social Twitter entre la cuenta oficial de Sakurai y un fanático de Super Smash Bros. que reside en Canadá. La conversación empezó con el fanático pidiendo a Geno de Super Mario RPG, Isaac de Golden Sun, y Mega Man de su serie del mismo nombre para aparecer en el próximo juego. La respuesta de Sakurai fue "2 de 3", tras lo cual, el autor del blog afirmó y dio crédito a la posibilidad de que dos de los tres personajes que aparecen mencionados aparecerán. Sin embargo, el autor también afirma que el tweet en cuestión de Sakurai fue eliminado solo media hora después de haber sido publicado. El rumor se demostró como falso casi de inmediato, el más revelador fue un comentario que puso de manifiesto que en la alimentación real tanto del Twitter de Sakurai (donde el tweet no apareció) y la imagen que muestra el tweet de Sakurai con el "2 de 3" ambos tenían un Tweet count de 8807. A pesar de esto, Mega Man se confirmó en el E3 2013 para aparecer en la nueva entrega del juego. Rumor de Supuesto Trabajador de Namco Otro rumor apareció en GameFAQs por un usuario llamado Halibuton, afirmando que trabajaba para Namco y había alguna información que le contaron sus compañeros de trabajo. Informó que habría un Nintendo Direct en el aniversario japonés de Brawl (31 de enero) y dijo que se centraría en SSB4. También dijo que sabía un poco acerca de la lista de personajes y afirmó conocer a los recién llegados: Little Mac y Takamaru (elegido como clásicos de reciente popularidad y un "Oriente y Occidente"), así como King K. Rool y Ridley (elegido debido a la demanda popular y que tiene movesets basados en los juegos más recientes). Otro confirmó a varios personajes nuevos, entre ellos Dillon, Grahim de The Legend of Zelda, un "Debu" de un juego muy rumoreado; Yoshi para el Wii U y un personaje de Platinum Games, posiblemente Bayonetta. Aparte de los personajes, se enumeran múltiples escenarios: Astronave Mario (Super Mario Galaxy 2), Cima Gigante (Pokémon Negro 2/Blanco 2), Parque Pushmo (Pushmo) y País Galleta (Kirby's Return to Dream Land). Rumor de Mewtwo en Super Smash Bros. 4 Después del primer tráiler de ''Super Smash Bros. para'' Wii U y 3DS y el lanzamiento del sitio oficial, se mostró un par de imágenes de Mewtwo en su forma normal y en su forma Y. Las imágenes mostraban a Mewtwo con su Mega Evolución Y y a Pikachu en el campo de batalla, y la segunda imagen mostraba solo los medidores de daño con las ilustraciones de Mewtwo y Luigi. Aún no se ha confirmado ni desmentido este rumor, aunque esto podría ser verdad, debido a que, desde que mostraron las Megaevoluciones de Mewtwo para [[w:c:es.pokemon:Pokémon X y Pokémon Y|''Pokémon X'' y Pokémon Y]], él se ha vuelto a hacer popular otra vez. Rumor de Mewtwo (1) SSB4.jpg|Supuesta imagen de Mewtwo y Luigi en el Castillo del Dr. Wily. Rumor de Mewtwo (2) SSB4.png|Supuesta imagen de Mewtwo con su Mega Evolución Y en el Campo de batalla. En el Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) de junio de 2013, durante una sesión de preguntas y respuestas relacionadas al juego Pokémon X e Y, que en ese entonces aún no salía a la venta, uno de los asistentes al evento preguntó al presidente y director general de The Pokémon Company, Tsunekazu Ishihara, y al director y productor en Game Freak, Junichi Masuda, lo siguiente: “¿Pueden entrar en más detalles sobre cómo cambia Mewtwo de forma?, ¿les gustaría que su nueva apariencia aparezca en Super Smash Bros.?” Ante esta interrogante ambos directores se limitaron a decir que por el momento no tenían información acerca de la transformación de Mewtwo y que tampoco pueden decir algo sobre la aparición de algún Pokémon en títulos ajenos a la serie principal. No obstante, Masahiro Sakurai, quien estaba presente en la sesión como un asistente más, aprovechó la ocasión para levantarse de su asiento y responderle a la persona que preguntaba que "estamos pensándolo". Aunque esto no es una confirmación de que Mewtwo vaya a aparecer en ''Super Smash Bros. para Wii U y 3DS'', es un indicio de que hay posibilidades de que aparezca.levelup.com - Mewtwo podría regresar a Super Smash Bros. Visitado el 12 de diciembre de 2013. Rumor de Ness y Jigglypuff en Super Smash Bros. 4 thumb|Captura de pantalla de Ness. El día 21 de Octubre se reveló una captura de pantalla que revelaba a Ness en el próximo Super Smash Bros. Si bien la imagen es una captura de la página oficial de Super Smash Bros., la página en donde debería estar alojada no está disponible actualmente''.'' [[Archivo:Rumor de Ness y Jigglypuff en SSB4.png|thumb|left|Supuesta imagen de Jigglypuff y Ness en Super Smash Bros. para 3DS.]] Adicionalmente, varias imágenes que muestran a Jigglypuff y/o a Ness en Super Smash Bros. 4 circulan por Internet, asegurando que son verídicas y que provienen de una fuente confiable. Actualmente, ninguno de estos nombres ha sido confirmado o negado por Masahiro Sakurai, asi que Jigglypuff y Ness quedan solo como rumores. Rumor de little Mac Hay un rumor donde revelaron a little Mac en la PG.segun el rumor será revelado en enero. Realmente este rumor pude ser verdad por el arnivesario de punch out del nes. http://verbalknockout.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/Little-Mac.png Rumor de tails Sé a encontrado una nueva imagen del wii u donde el famoso personaje de sonic fue revelado en una imagen del escenario de metroid donde se veía a tails enfrentando a mario,sonic y megaman. Hasta ahorra es un rumor http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-8Ik6hhqbfRw/TnKRH-4eJ0I/AAAAAAAAAZ8/51Dih-pnc94/s340/tails%2Bruin.gif Referencias Categoría:Super Smash Bros. Categoría:Super Smash Bros. Melee Categoría:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Categoría:Rumores